Lezarah Brown Part Two
by Lotr030201
Summary: After Doc took Lezarah, her brother Jason, Marty, and his girlfriend Jennifer to 2015, Marty buys a sports almanac, but doesn't realize what he's done to the 1985 that they know. Now, when 1985 is in ruins, they must travel back to 1955 to stop Biff from using the almanac. But will they be too late? And what happens to Doc and Jason after the DeLorean gets struck by lightning? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Saturday  
October 26  
1985

The three of us went outside, and Marty had the truck that he's always been wanting. He walked over to it, and stood on the side of it. Footsteps approached us.

"How about a ride, mister?" asked a voice. We turned. It was Jennifer.

"I want Marty's truck." Jason said. "And girl." He said quietly to where no one heard him.

"Jennifer." Marty said. He walked over to her, and held her in his arms. "Oh, are you a sight for sore eyes! Let me look at you."

"Marty, you're acting like you haven't seen me in a week." Jennifer said.

"I haven't."

"You okay? Is everything alright?"

Marty looked back at his parents, who walked off. "Oh yeah." He said. "Everything is great." The two kissed and then we heard a familiar sound. The DeLorean drove up, and my uncle hopped out. Jennifer, Marty, Jason, and I walked over.

"Marty! Lez! Jase! You've got to come back with me!" my uncle ran over to us. Jennifer stood there, bewildered.

"Where?" Marty asked. My uncle slid these weird but yet cool silver shades up to his head.

"Back to the future!" he went over to a trash can and opened it. He dug through it.

"Wait a minute, what are you doing, Doc?" Marty asked. Uncle Emmett picked up a beer can.

"I need fuel." He said, and ran over to the car. He put the trash he had into this Mr. Fusion thing which ground it up. Including the beer and the beer can. "Go ahead. Quick! Get in the car!"

"How are we going to fit in there?" I asked.

"I had some things redone to the car. It can now fit ten people inside easily."

"No, no, no. Doc, I just got here, okay?" Marty said. "Jennifer's here. We're gonna take the new truck for a spin."

"Well, bring her along. This concerns her too."

"Wait a minute, Doc. What are you talking about? What happens to us in the future? Do we become assholes or something?"

"No, no, no, no, Marty. All of you turn out fine. It's your _kids_ guys. Something has got to be done about your kids."

We all got into the car, and my uncle pulled out of the driveway, but it wasn't far enough. Nowhere near.

"Hey, Doc, we better back up. We don't have enough road to get up to 88." Marty said.

"Roads?" my uncle smiled. "Where we're going we don't need roads." He slid his shades down, started the car, and we took off flying.

We were suddenly plunged into stormy weather and cars flying all around us. Jennifer, Marty, and I screamed. Horns blared at us, and my uncle kept control of the DeLorean.

"What the hell was that?" Marty asked. Jason and Jennifer sat there like a deer caught in headlights.

"Taxicab." Uncle Emmett answered.

"What do you mean a "taxicab"? I thought we were flying.

"Precisely."

"Alright, Doc. What's going on, huh?" Marty questioned. "Where are we? When are we?"

"We're descending toward Hill Valley, California, at 4:29 p.m. on Wednesday, October 21, 2015."

"2015? You mean we're in the future?"

"Kickass!" I said. Jason looked at me, scared out of his mind.

"Future? Marty, what do you mean?" Jennifer asked. "How can we be in the future?"

"Uh...Jennifer...uh...I don't know how to tell you this, but... You're in a time machine." Marty explained.

"And this is the year 2015?"

"October 21, 2015." Uncle Emmett corrected.

"God! So, like, you weren't kidding! Marty, we can actually see our future! Doc, now, you said we were married, right?"

My uncle hesitated. "Uh... Yeah."

"Yeah? Was it a big wedding? Marty, we're gonna be able to see our wedding!"

"Wow." Marty said. I slumped down in my seat.

"I'm gonna be able to see my wedding dress!"

"Wow."

"God, I wonder where we live. I bet it's a big house with lots of kids. And..." Jennifer looked at my uncle. "How many kids—?" she started, but Uncle Emmett held up a device and she passed out.

"Doc! What the hell are you doing?" Marty smacked my uncle's hand.

"Relax, Marty. It's just a sleep-inducing alpha rhythm generator. She was asking too many questions, and no one should know too much about their future. This way when she wakes up, she'll think it was all a dream."

"Then what did you bring her for?"

"I had to do something. She saw the time machine. I couldn't just leave her there with that information. Don't worry. She's not essential to my plan."

"Well, you're the doc, Doc."

I looked out the window. "I can't believe this is 2015. This is amazing." _I wonder how many kids I have_. _Do I have a son? A daughter? Both? I wanna know so badly!_ I thought.

"Here's our exit." Uncle Emmett turned and then we landed in an alleyway. "First, you've gotta get out and change clothes." My uncle said, almost getting out.

"Right now? It's pouring rain!" Marty said. I stuck my tongue out and some landed on my tongue. Jason held his hand out. My uncle looked up and then at his watch.

"Wait five more seconds." He said. _One one thousand, two one thousand, three one thousand, four one thousand, five one thousand_, I counted in my head. The rain stopped. My uncle got out of the car. "Right on the tick. Amazing. Absolutely amazing. Too bad the post office isn't as efficient as the weather service." Marty, Jason, and I got out. "Excuse the disguise, but I was afraid you wouldn't recognize me." Uncle Emmett began to take his face off, or so it seemed. "I went to a rejuvenation clinic and got an all-natural overhaul. They took out some wrinkles, did a hair repair, changed the blood, added a good 30 or 40 years to my life. They also replaced my spleen and colon." He yanked the mask off. "What do you think?"

"You look great, Doc." Marty said. I smiled.

"Never better."

Jason did a thumbs up. "Wonderful."

My uncle beamed and then began looking for something in the car. Marty looked at everything.

"The future. Unbelievable. I gotta check this out Doc."

"Oooh yeah. Good idea, Marty." I said.

"I don't know..." Jason muttered. My uncle ran over to us.

"All in good time, you three. We're on a tight schedule here."

"Tell me about my future. I mean, I know I make it big. But what? Do I become, like, a rich rock star?"

"Please, Marty, no one should know too much about their own destiny."

"Right, right. I am rich though, right?"

"Marty, please, take off your shirt. Put on the jacket and the shoes. Jason," he threw Jason a container similar to the one Marty had. "Put on that shirt, the shoes, and the hat. Lezarah, put the skirt, shirt, and heels on. And put this ponytail in your hair, it'll fix it up itself."

"Neato." I took the container and we all began to change. My uncle grabbed something from the car.

"Got a mission to accomplish." He said, and ran off. We all changed. Marty put on his shoes, and the laces tied by themselves.

"Power laces! Alright!" Marty said, and then put the other shoe on. It did the same thing. I put on my black shirt, and it adjusted to where it fit me. I put on the skirt that was pink and fluffy and it danced around before being adjusted. I slipped on the heels (which seemed to be seven inches high) and they adjusted themselves. I walked around, and it was as if I was walking in my converse. I put my ponytail in, and it wrapped my hair around in a braided bun on top of my head. My make-up somehow matched what I was wearing. Jason put the black and orange shirt on, put on the black hat with splatter prints on, and put on his shoes that were like Marty's but blue. Marty put the jacket on, but it was too big. My uncle ran back over to us and there was a beeping noise. Marty looked at him. "This thing doesn't fit." My uncle pressed a button on the jacket.

"Size-adjusting fit." It said. I looked at the jacket.

"That damn thing talked!"

"Marty, Jason, pull out your pants pockets. All kids in the future wear their pants inside out. Put on this cap." He put a tye-dye hat on Marty's head. He looked at all of us. "Perfect. You're the spitting images of your future children."

"What?" Marty asked.

"Help me move Jennifer over here." Uncle Emmett went over to where Jennifer was laying and the rest of us followed.

"So what's the deal?" Marty asked.

"Grab her feet."

Marty did as he was told. "Alright. Okay, now what?"

"In exactly two minutes, you go around the corner into the Café 80's." they put Jennifer on this dumpster looking thing.

"Café 80's?" Marty asked.

"It's one of those nostalgia places, but not done very well. Go in and order a Pepsi, a Dr Pepper, and a Coke. Here's a 50 for each of you. Then wait for a guy named Griff."

"Right. Griff."

My uncle began to move the cubes surrounding Jennifer so that he could lay her flat. "Right. Griff's going to ask you about tonight? Are you in or out? Tell him you are _out_! Whatever he says, whatever happens, say no, you're not interested."

"Okay."

"Then leave, come back here, and wait for me." He began to lay Jennifer out. "Don't talk to anyone, don't touch anything, don't do anything, don't interact with anyone and try not to look at anything." Marty looked over Uncle Emmett's shoulder.

"I don't get it. I thought you said this had something to do with our kids."

"Look at what happens to your kids!" My uncle held up a newspaper that read, "YOUTHS JAILED. Martin McFly Junior, Jason Brown Junior, and Micah Wilkins Arrested for Theft."

"Our kids?" Marty looked at the paper. I read some of the article and shook my head. "God, they look just like us. "Within two hours of their arrest, Martin McFly Junior, Jason Brown Junior, and Micah Wilkins were tried, convicted, and sentenced to 15 years in the state penitentiary." Within two hours?"

"The justice system works swiftly in the future now that they've abolished all lawyers."

"Oh, this is heavy."

"Oh it gets worse. Next week your daughter," he pointed at Marty, "Your daughter," he pointed at Jason, "And your son," he pointed at me "attempts to break them out of jail and they get set up for 20 years."

"My daughter." Jason and Marty said at the same time and at the same time I said, "My son."

"Wait a minute. I have a daughter?" Marty asked.

"I have a daughter?" Jason echoed.

"I have a son?" I asked.

"You see? This one event starts a chain reaction that completely destroys all of your families."

"Hey, Doc, this date... This is tomorrow's newspaper!"

"Precisely, I already went further ahead into time to see what else happens. I backtracked everything to this one event. That's why we're here today, to prevent this incident from ever happening." There was a beeping sound and my uncle looked at his watch. "Damn! I'm late!" he yanked the paper, and started to get into the car.

"Wait a minute. Where you going now?" Marty asked.

"To intercept the real Marty Jr, Jason Jr, and Micah. You're taking their places. Around the corner at the Café 80's. Guy named Griff. Just say no!"

"Hey, what about Jennifer? We're not just going to leave her here."

"Of course not. Why would we?" I said.

"Don't worry. She'll be safe." Uncle Emmett reassured. "It'll just be for a few minutes." He began to get into the car again. "And, guys, be careful around that Griff character." He got out and walked up to us. "He's got a few short circuits in his bionic implants." My uncle got into the car, and Marty, Jason, and I walked out of the alleyway.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

We looked around.

"The future." Marty mumbled.

"Dig it." I smiled and shook my head. Jason looked at me. "What?"

"Just...no."

"Dick." I muttered.

"What?" he looked at me. I smiled innocently.

"What?"

Marty hushed us. My brother rolled his eyes. We all looked around. Marty danced out of the way of a car and we just looked around.

"This is awesome." Jason muttered.

"_Welcome to Texaco_." We heard. The three of us turned around. "_You can trust your car to the system with the star. Checking oil. Checking landing gear._" The Jaws theme began to play. We turned around and there was this huge shark coming towards us. We screamed and ducked as it was about to eat us, but nothing happened. We stood.

"The shark still looks fake." Marty mumbled. Music began blaring and I jumped.

"_Hi, friends._" We heard. We turned and saw a huge screen. "_Goldie Wilson III for Wilson Hover Conversion Systems. You know, when my grandpa was mayor of Hill Valley, he had to worry about traffic problems. But now, you don't have to worry about traffic. I'll hover-convert your old road car into a skyway flier for only $39,999.95. Some come on down and see me, Goldie Wilson III, t any one of our 29 convenient locations. Remember; keep 'em flying._"

We walked over to the Café 80's and saw that they had all this 1980's stuff for sale, saying that it was antique and vintage.

"The Roaring 20's is vintage." I muttered. "Not the damn 1980's."

"Hush!" Marty snapped. "Let's go inside."

"Fine. Jesus."

We walked inside, Michael Jackson's _Beat It _blaring over the speakers. I began dancing.

"Stop." Jason tapped my arm. I glared. We saw that there was a TV and Michael Jackson was serving someone. A TV flew over to us. It was Ronald Reagan.

"_Welcome to the Café 80's where it's always morning in America, even in the afternoon-noon._" There was a little glitch. "_Our special today is mesquite-grilled sushi." _Another face appeared.

"_You must have the hostage special!_" it said. I didn't recognize the guy.

"_Cajun style_."

"_You must have the hostage special! You must have the hostage special!_"

"Hey, hey, hey, guys! Hey, hey, guys!" Marty said. I just looked at the TV, weirded out. "All I want is a Pepsi."

"Coke." Jason said.

"Dr Pepper." I said. The three sodas appeared in front of us in cool looking cups.

"Neato." I said.

"Hey, McFly! Brown! Wilkins!" we heard. The three of us turned and saw a familiar looking old man. He pointed at us. "Yeah. I've seen you around. You're Marty McFly's kid," he pointed at me, "Lezarah Wilkin's kid," he pointed at Jason, "and Jason Brown's kid, aren't you?"

"...Biff?" Marty forced out. I almost dropped my Dr Pepper.

"You're Marty Jr., Micah, and Jason Jr.!" he looked at Marty. "Tough break kid. Must be rough being named after a complete butthead."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Hello?" Biff began to hit his head with his cane. "Hello? Anybody home?"

"Hey! Hey!"

"Think, McFly, think!" Marty held up fist and then shook his head. "Your old man? Mr. Loser?"

"What?"

"That's right. Loser with a capitol "L"." he sat next to Marty.

"Look, I happen to know George McFly is no longer a los—"

"No, I'm not talking about George McFly. I'm talking about his kid. Your old man, Marty McFly Sr., the man who took his life and flushed it completely down the toilet along with supposedly, a young girl's love for him."

"I did? I-I mean...he did?"

"Hey, Gramps," we heard. There was a teen standing at the door who looked a lot like Biff, who rolled his eyes. "I told you two coats of wax on my car, not just one!"

Biff stood and looked at the teen. "Hey, hey, I just put the second coat on last week."

"Yeah? With your eyes closed?"

"Are you two related?" Marty asked.

"Hello? Hello? Anybody home?" Biff began to hit Marty over the head again. "What do you think; Griff just calls me "Grandpa" for his health?"

"He's Griff?"

"Gramps!" Griff yelled. "What the hell am I paying you for?"

"Hey, kid, say hello to your grandma for me." Biff said, and then Griff dragged him away.

"Get out here, Gramps!"

"Hey, take it easy!"

Griff yanked the door open. "And, you three don't go anywhere! You're next!" the slammed the door shut.

"Oh shit." Jason muttered.

"This is a video game!" I heard a young boy exclaim. Music played.

"I got it working!" said another one. Two young boys ran out from behind the arcade game and looked at it.

"My Dad taught me about these."

Marty, Jason, and I walked over to the two boys.

"It is _Wild Gunman_." Marty said.

"I hate this game." I muttered.

"I love it."

"How do you play this thing?" one of the boys asked.

"I'll show you, kid." Marty took his hat off, and picked up a gun. "I'm a crack shot at this." He shot the outlaws on the screen and CRACK SHOT! appeared.

"You mean you have to use your hands?" asked the boy in the orange shirt.

"That's like a baby's toy." Said the other boy, and the two left.

"Baby's toy?" Marty muttered. He put the gun up.

"Pepsi Perfect."

"Coke."

"Dr Pepper." We heard. We turned and our kids walked into the restaurant.

"Damn!" Marty exclaimed, and the three of us jumped down and behind the counter.

"Hey, you three!" we heard. It was Griff. "I thought I told you to stay in here!"

"Griff. Guys, how's it going?"

"McFly! Brown! Wilkins!"

"Yeah?" the three said in unison.

"McFly! Brown! Wilkins!"

"What?"

"Your shoe's unvelked." Griff punched Marty's son in the face and pushed the other two down. Then he pulled them up. "So, have you made a decision about tonight's opportunity?"

"Um...yeah, Griff. You know, I was thinking about it and we were talking about it, and... We're not sure because we just think, it might be a little bit dangerous, so..."

"What's wrong, McFly?" a girl asked. Marty Jr. whimpered. "You got no scrote?" Marty Jr. groaned and landed on the bar.

"He's a complete wimp." Marty muttered.

"Hey, leave him alone!" I heard a girl with a high voice say.

"Very cute, Wilkins...too bad I don't take kindly to it." There was a thud. My arms started shaking.

"What's it gonna be, guys? Are you in or out?"

"I just...We're...We're...We're not sure that we should. You know because we think we should discuss it with our parents."

"Your parents?" all the teens exclaimed.

"Wrong answer, guys! You lose!" he threw Marty Jr., Jason Jr., and Micah over the bar.

"Okay, Griff, I'll do it. I'll do it, buddy. Whatever you say." Marty Jr. said. Marty picked him up and sat him against the back of the bar.

"Stay down and shut up." He told him.

"I'll do it...just please...don't throw me again...please." Micah begged. I lifted her up, and began seeing red.

"Shh." I said.

"Sure, Griff, I'll do it...but you're getting my medical bill because I think you hurt my ankle again." Jason Jr. said. Jason picked him up and thumped his head.

"Shut up." He said.

"Keep pedaling, you two!" we heard. Marty took his son's hat, looked at us, and then the three of us stood. Griff staggered back in surprise. The three of us leaped over the counter.

"Now...let's hear the right, answer." He placed a hand on Marty's shoulder and a fist in his face.

"No." I said, clenching my teeth tightly together.

"No. Go find someone else." Jason snapped. Marty pushed Griff away.

"Well!" Griff said. "Since when did you become the physical type?"

"The answer's no, Griff." Marty said. Jason and I looked at each other and nodded, and then we looked back at Griff.

"No?"

"Yeah. What are you? Deaf and stupid? We said _no_!" we began to leave.

"What's wrong, you three? Chicken?"

We all stopped. I was still seeing red, and was thinking about strangling that asshole right now, and I could tell Jason saw that and he grabbed my arm. Marty, I believe, also began to see red. No one ever got away with calling him chicken, and everyone knew that. We heard chicken noises as we slowly turned.

"What did you call me, Griff?" Marty asked, trying to keep his tone even. But his voice was shaky.

"Chicken, McFly!" Griff said. More chicken sounds.

"Nobody calls me—" Marty threw off his hat, now royally pissed off. Griff brought out a bat and Marty smiled. "—chicken."

Griff swung the bat and we ducked and he hit the Ronald Reagan waiter. Marty stood behind him, ready to fight. Griff turned and grew, and Marty's eyes grew wider than dinner plates.

"Alright, punk!" Griff yelled.

"Hey, look!" Marty pointed to the TVs. Griff turned and Marty went to punch him but it ended up not working. So he kicked Griff and pushed him into his friends. Marty then grabbed my hand and we ran out of the Café 80's. "Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey. Hey, hey, hey, hey." He ran over to some little girls. "Stop! Little girl, little girl. Stop."

"Hey!" the girl complained as he took her off her toy.

"Look, I need to borrow your...Hoverboard." Marty looked at it, and then took the handles off as Griff and his goons walked out.

"Where are they?" they yelled.

"Here." Marty handed the girl the handles and took off.

"There!" we heard. Marty threw the board and it hovered. He stood there for a second and then jumped on and began riding it like you would a skateboard. Jason and I looked at each other and we went and hid.

"He's on a Hoverboard!" we heard.

"Where are the other two?"

"We'll worry about them later! Get the boards!"

"Get McFly!" the girl yelled, and the three brought out their Hoverboards and took off on them. Jason and I peeked. Marty screamed, flew over some people, did a flip, and then fell. I bit my lip, saw Griff's goons, and flipped them off. The only bad thing is that they didn't see me. Marty got back on the board and took off. He grabbed the back of a Jeep and flew after it. Griff's goons were behind him. Griff stormed out of the Café 80's. Marty began screamed and as he hovered over water, he stopped.

"Hey, McFly, you bojo! Those boards don't work on water!" a boy yelled.

"Unless you've got power!" said another boy. They all began laughing. Marty began to freak out. Griff brought out his own Hoverboard and his goons followed him.

"Hook on!" Griff said. They all did as they were told. Griff held his bat at the ready. "Batter up!" They flew forward and Marty tried to go but he ended up jumping and Griff and his cronies flew into the courthouse. Marty ran over to us and his jacket was beeping.

"Drying mode on." It said. Marty's hair flew around and his jacket puffed up. "Jacket drying." And after a few seconds, it beeped and said "Your jacket is now dry." Marty walked over to the little girl.

"Hey, kid. Hey, little girl, thanks." He handed her her board.

"Keep it." The girl said. "I got a Pitbull now."

"Come on, let's go." Said the other girl, and the two left.

"Save the clock tower!" we heard. "Hey, kids. Throw in 100 bucks, will you and help save the clock tower?"

"Sorry, no." Marty said. Jason and I shook our heads.

"Come on. That's an important historical landmark!"

"Look, some other time."

"Lightning stuck that thing 60 years ago."

We saw on a screen that the Cubs won the World Series. "Wait a minute. Cubs win World Series. Against Miami?"

"Yeah, it's something, huh? Who would've thought? 100-1 shot. I wish I could go back to the beginning of the season, put some money on the Cubs."

"I just meant that Miami... What did you just say?"

"I said I wish I could go back to the beginning of the season. Put some money on the Cubbies!" the man left. Marty looked back inside the Café 80's. I looked at him.

"What?"

"I have an idea."

"Oh, God, help us." Jason muttered. Marty glared at him.

"Shut up."

A/N: I know you guys may not recognize him, but that little kid in the orange shirt...that was Elijah Wood. Not kidding. That was Elijah Wood.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Now this has an interesting feature." A woman said. "It has a dust jacket. Books used to have these to protect the covers." She held out the sports almanac. "Of course, that was before they had dust-repellent paper."

"Ah." Marty said.

"And if you're interested in dust, we have a quaint little piece from the 1980's. It's called a DustBuster."

I almost died laughing. Jason nudged me in my side.

_Outside_

Marty looked at the book.

"I can't lose." He said. I looked at him.

"Bad idea."

"Why?"

"Well, I mean, what if it changed what happens in 1985?"

"Come on, Lez, don't you want to be rich?"

"Well..."

"You three! Up here!" there was a whistle. We looked behind us and then looked up.

"Hey, Doc, what's going on?" Marty said.

"Stand by. I'll park over there."

"Yeah, alright."

My uncle closed the door and then flew over to our side and parked.

"Hey, right on time." Marty said. He opened the door and we found Einstein.

"Einie!" I yelled, and I, Jason, and Marty began petting him.

"I left him in a suspended animation kennel. Einstein never knew I was gone." My uncle said, getting out. He looked at the bank. "What in the name of Sir Isaac H. Newton happened here?"

"Oh, yeah, Doc, listen, our kids showed up. All hell broke loose."

"Your kids? Great Scott, the sleep inducer." Uncle Emmett sat back down. But it was more like he lay down in the car. "I was afraid of this. Because I used it on Jennifer, there wasn't enough power left to knock your kids out for a full hour! Damn!

"Doc, Doc, Doc, look at this! It's changing." Marty said. Jason and I ran over and we saw the headline on the paper change, as well as the picture. It turned into Griff and his goons and the headline said, "GANG JAILED. Hoverboard Rampage Destroys Courthouse". We saw Griff and his cronies being taken out.

"Yes! Yes, of course!" my uncle said. "Because this Hoverboard incident has now occurred, Griff now goes to jail. Therefore, your kids won't go with him tonight, and that robbery will never take place. Thus, history, future history, has now been altered and this is the proof! Guys, we've succeeded, not exactly as I planned, but no matter. Let's go get Jennifer and go home!"

Marty grabbed the Hoverboard, put it in the car, grabbed the bag and began to put it in the car, but the almanac fell out. My uncle stopped and picked it up.

"What's this?" he asked.

"Uh...it's a souvenir." Marty said.

""50 years of sports statistics." Hardly recreational reading material, Marty."

"Well, hey, Doc, what's the harm in in bringing back a little info on the future? You know, maybe we could place a couple of bets."

"Marty, I didn't invent the time machine for financial gain! The intent here is to gain a clearer perception of humanity. Where we've been, where we're going, the pitfalls and the possibilities, the perils and the promise. Perhaps even an answer to that universal question, "Why?""

"Hey, Doc, I'm all for that! What's wrong with making a few bucks on the side?"

Uncle Emmett yanked the bag and put the book in it. "I am going to put this in the trash!" he said. Then he looked forward, stopped, and then looked at us. "Great Scott!" he ran over to us, and we ran over to a corner and looked at what was going on. Two police women were in front of Jennifer, trying to find out who she was.

"McFly, Jennifer Jane Parker, 3793 Oakhurst Street, Hilldale, age...47?" One girl read.

"47? That's a hell of a good facelift." The other girl said. They were both cops. Marty got on the defensive.

"What the hell are they doing, Doc?" he demanded.

"They used her thumbprint to assess her ID. Since her thumbprint never changes over the years, they simply assume she's the Jennifer of the future."

"Well, we gotta stop them."

"What are we gonna say? That we're time travelers? They'd have us committed."

"She's clean." Said the other cop. "That means we take her home."

"Home? To Hilldale?" the other one asked. "It'll be dark by the time we get out there."

"That's it. They're taking her home to your future home!" Uncle Emmett said. "We'll arrive shortly thereafter, get her out there, and get back to 1985."

"You mean I'm gonna see where I live? I'm gonna see myself as an old man?"

"No, no, no, Marty. That could result in—" My uncle gasped. "Great Scott! Jennifer could conceivably encounter her future self! The consequences of that could be disastrous!" he looked around the corner again. Marty grabbed him by the shoulders and made him look at him.

"Doc, what do you mean?"

"I foresee two possibilities. One, coming face to face with herself 30 years older would put her into shock, and she'd simply pass out, or two, the encounter could create a time paradox, the results of which could cause a chain reaction that would unravel the very fabric of the space time continuum and destroy the entire universe!"

"Holy hell." Jason muttered.

"I like the first possibility." I said.

"Me too." Marty said quietly. My uncle nodded and then said, "Granted, that's worst case scenario."

"Good." Jason and I said at the same time.

"The destruction might, in fact, be only localized, limited to merely our own galaxy."

"Well, that's a relief." Marty said. But I think it was sarcastic. We saw the cop car take off.

"Let's go. I sure hope we find Jennifer before she finds herself." Uncle Emmett looked up. "The skyway's jammed. It's gonna take us forever to get there."

"I thought flying cars would get rid of traffic." Jason muttered.

"That's what Goldie Wilson III said." Marty said. I laughed. My uncle turned to Marty, the bag still in his hands.

"And this stays here. I didn't invent the time machine to win at gambling. I invented the time machine to travel through time."

"Damn it." I muttered. Marty looked at me and I tried to hold in my laugh. He looked back at my uncle, who threw the bag in the trash.

"I know. I know. I know, Doc." He said. Jason and I stood there. Marty turned. "Come on. Let's go." He grabbed my hand and we ran over to the car.

_Older Lezarah Point of View_

I waited outside with Marty's parents, my husband, Johnny, my daughter, Micah, my son Erik, my brother, his two kids, Jason and Kylie, and his wife Veronica. Lorraine rang the doorbell again. The door finally opened, and it was Marlene, Marty and Jennifer's daughter.

"Grandma Lorraine!" she exclaimed.

"Sweetheart." Lorraine said. They kissed each other the cheeks. Marlene looked at George, who was flying upside down.

"What happened to Grandpa?"

"Oh, he threw his back out again." Lorraine walked into the house.

"How's Granddad's little pumpkin?" George asked, smiling.

"How did you do that? How did he do that?" Marlene asked.

"Oh, out on the golf course." George smoothed his hair back.

"Uncle Jason! Aunt Veronica! Aunt Lezarah! Uncle Johnny! Hey, guys!" Marlene smiled. "Come in."

"Are your folks home yet? I brought pizza for everyone." Lorraine said.

"Oh, who's gonna eat all that?"

"Oh, I will." George said. I laughed.

_Young Lezarah Point of View_

"Damn this traffic!" Uncle Emmett exclaimed. "Jennifer, that is Old Jennifer, usually gets home around now. I hope we're not too late." He put his hands on his silver glasses.

"What is it? What is it, Doc?"

"For a moment, I thought I saw a taxi in my rear display. I thought it was following us. Weird."

"Yeah." I said. "But it's a taxi. I don't trust those things anymore."

"Same here." Both Marty and Jason muttered.

_Older Lezarah Point of View_

Lorraine was fussing with the screen.

"I can't believe this window's still broken." She said.

"Well, when the scenescreen repairman called Daddy a chicken, Daddy threw him out of the house. Now we can't get anybody to fix it." Marlene explained. Lorraine got agitated and then just lifted the screen up. I looked at the mirror on the wall. My hair used to be _all _black. Like soot. But now it's silvery. I had the crow's feet around my eyes and those stupid parentheses around my mouth. I'd go to a rejuvenation clinic, but Johnny would put his foot down, saying I was still beautiful even though I may be almost fifty. Jason's hair was finally receding, and looked like our uncle back in 1985. Veronica, a girl Jason met in college, had red hair and green eyes and was well preserved for her age. Hardly any wrinkles. Bitch.

"Oh, look how worn out this is." Lorraine lifted the screen. "Your father's biggest problem, Marlene, is that he loses all self-control when someone calls him chicken. How many times have we heard it, George? "Mom, I can't let them think I'm chicken."" The two said.

"You're right. Well, you're right!"

"About 30 years ago, your father tried to prove he wasn't chicken and he ended up in an automobile accident."

"Oh, you mean with the Rolls-Royce?" Marlene asked.

_Young Lezarah Point of View_

We landed and my uncle got out of the car, the rest of us following him.

"Alright, Einie. Let's find Jennifer." My uncle said.

"I don't believe it. I live in Hilldale?" Marty was amazed.

"You must be rich." I muttered.

"This is great! Way to go, McFly!"

"Stay here. Just change clothes. If I need you, I'll holler."

"Come on, Doc, I wanna check out my house."

"We can't risk you running into your older self. Come on, Einie. Let's go." Einstein and Uncle Emmett ran off.

"Hilldale. Hilldale." Marty took off the jacket. Jason and I began to change too, and we were soon back into our old 1980's clothes. "This is bitching."

_Older Lezarah Point of View_

"That accident caused a chain reaction that sent Marty's life straight down the tubes. If not for that accident, your father's life would've turned out very differently."

"But think of it this way, Marlene." Jason said. "If it had, you wouldn't be the same wonderful girl you are."

Marlene smiled. Lorraine nodded her head. "Didn't think about that. But the man in the Rolls-Royce wouldn't have pressed charges, Marty wouldn't have broken his hand, and he wouldn't have given up on his music, and he wouldn't have spent all those years feeling sorry for himself. I think the real reason your mother married him was because she felt sorry for him. Such a sweet girl." Marty Jr. walked in.

"Hi, Marty." Micah said.

"Hey, Micah." Marty walked over to the TV. "Art off."

"I think maybe she deserves someone who can really treat her right, although Marty's still crazy about her."

"Who do you want her to be with? Needles?" I said.

"I don't want her with that jerk, no."

"Exactly." I said. But I really knew how Jennifer was acting.

_Flashback- 3 months ago_

_We went out to Starbucks. Jennifer had her mocha-latté in her hand._

"_I went on a date last night." She said._

"_Marty and you have a date night?" I asked._

"_No. It was with Needles."_

_I wrinkled my nose. "That freak? He was the one who made Marty get into that accident."_

"_I know he was. I was there, remember? But he's sweet and charming and—"_

"_Married. Just like you. Jenn, if Marty found out his heart would be broken. And your kids would be royally pissed."_

"_I know."_

"_Then why?"_

"_Marty's not the same anymore. Ever since that accident he's changed. He's not the Marty I fell for."_

"_So you fell for Needles."_

"_Just don't tell anyone. Please?"_

"_Alright, Jenn. Whatever." I knew I wasn't going to win. _

_Modern Day_

"Welcome home, Marty." We heard.

"Hey, hey, hey." I heard Marty Jr. say. "Dad's home."

"That's right. He's home. Dad's home." Marty said.

"Lord of the manor." The house said.

"Hello. Hello."

"King of the castle."

"Hello." Marty stopped and looked at something. "What the hell is this?" he said, and changed it. There was a beep.

"Lithium mode on."

"That's better. Damned kids." He walked over to where his son was. "Hey, Son. Watching for a little TV for a change?"

"A change?" I said. Marty Jr. laughed. Marty looked at me.

"Hey, Lez, didn't know you were here."

"Jason's here too."

_Younger Lezarah Point of View_

There was a beeping noise.

"Son of a..." Marty started but his voice died off. There was a dog walking himself. We walked off and he jumped.

"What?" Jason asked.

"This is...this is not Hilldale. Hilldale is pretty."

"And filled with snobs." I muttered. Marty held in a laugh.

_Older Lezarah Point of View_

"Hey, pizza. I'm hungry." Marty Jr. said as Lorraine put the pizza in the hydrator.

"Alright, just wait your turn." Marty told his son.

"Grandma, when it's ready, could you just shove it in my mouth?" Marty Jr. laughed. Micah laughed with him.

"Don't you be a smartass."

"Oh, great! The Atrocity Channel."

"Hydrate level 4 please." Lorraine said. There was gurgling and then a ding.

"Is it ready?"

"Here you go."

"Oh boy, oh boy. Mom, you sure can hydrate a pizza. I'm sorry I missed that whole thing."

"Well, I'm just worried about Jennifer. Why isn't she home yet?"

"Jesus, Lorraine, you're acting like she's your daughter." Jason said.

"She's my daughter in law, that's close enough."

Marty stood and began to serve everyone their drinks. "I'm not sure where Jennifer is, Mom." He said. "She should have been home hours ago, but I'm having a hard time keeping track of her these days."

"Hey fruit. Fruit please." Marty Jr. said. "Thank you." The fruit thing came down.

"She's in one of those moods I guess. I don't know." Johnny grabbed my thigh. I whimpered. Marty looked at us like we were crazy. I pointed at Johnny. "What the hell?"

"Johnny's fault. He has raging hormones."

Marlene looked away from us. Erik looked at her, and then looked down, blushing. "Erik." Marlene said. Erik looked at her. "Come here. I want you to hear something."

Jason Jr. and Kylie were arguing about the new scientific theory while Micah clung to Marty Jr.

"Aren't you and Jennifer getting along?" Lorraine asked her son.

"Oh, yeah. Great Mom. We're like a couple of teenagers, you know?"

"Marty, can I talk to you right quick?" I asked. Marty looked at me.

"Sure."

"Privately."

"Okay."

We left the room and went upstairs into Marty and Jennifer's room.

"What's wrong? Is it Kaylor?"

"No, Kaylor's fine." I shook my head. "It's about Jennifer." I sat down on the bed.

"Is she okay?"

"She's not hurt or anything, but... She's...the reason why she's out of all the time is because she's cheating on you with Needles."

"No she's not. That's bullshit."

"She told me so herself. They've been together for three months."

"You're lying."

"When have I ever lied to you? Never."

"You are now."

"Marty, you've known me for 38 years. Have I ever lied to you?"

"No."

"That's right. And I am _not _going to start now."

Marty sat down on the bed next to me and ran his hands through his greying hair. "She can't be cheating on me. Jennifer never would."

"But you have and she knows it." I muttered.

"That was a mistake."

"You're saying our daughter is a mistake? Kaylor was a mistake?"

"That was twenty years ago, Lezarah. No I'm not calling Kaylor a mistake, I'm calling what we did was a mistake. I was drunk."

"No, you weren't and you know it. I wasn't either. You and Jennifer were broken up so you used me as a toy."

"That is not true!"

"Why did I even forgive you?"

"I don't know. Why did you forgive me?"

I shot up. "Because you're my friend. That's why." I stormed towards the door, and went to open it. I felt him grab my arm.

"I'm sorry." He muttered.

"Are you? Are you really?"

"Yes."

"Prove it."

We stood there like two idiots for a minute before he kissed me. I kissed back. We pulled away and walked out of the room and back into the dining room. Before Lorraine could ask about anything, the phone rang.

"Dad, telephone. It's Needles." Marty Jr. said.

"Dad, it's for you." Marlene said.

"Alright. Well, I'll take that in the den. Excuse me." Marty left the room. Marty Jr. hit the fruit thing.

"Retract."

We heard some yelling. There was a whirring noise and a fax came through. It said in all capital letters, "YOU'RE FIRED!".

"Oh hell." I muttered. Micah looked at Marty Jr. and blushed.

"What?" he asked.

"You know, uh...I've never had my first kiss."

"I know."

Micah smiled and kissed him. Marlene's eyes widened. Lorraine looked at the fax and went to question Marty about it.

"Marty, what does this fax mean?"

"Oh, Mom, it's a joke, an office joke. Kind of a joke fax."

"Marty, I heard you yelling."

"Mom, Mom, Mom, calm down. I wasn't yelling. Needles and I were just kind of joking."

"Welcome home, Jennifer." Said the house.

"Marty, have you lost your job?"

"Lost my job, Mom? Get out of town. Look, you know—"

There was a gasp and the yells of "I'm old!" and "I'm young!" filled the room. And then there were a few thuds.

_Younger Lezarah Point of View_

"Marty! Lez! Jase! Come quick! Quick!" my uncle yelled. We ran over to him. We went over and picked Jennifer up. "She encountered her older self and went into shock, just as I predicted. She'll be fine. Let's just get her back to 1985, and then I'm gonna destroy the time machine."

"Destroy it?" Marty asked. "What about all that stuff about humanity? Where we're going and why?"

"The risks are just too great, as this incident proves. And I was behaving responsibly. You can imagine the danger if the time machine were to fall into the wrong hands. My only regret is that I'll never get a chance to visit my favorite historical era, The Old West. But time traveling is just too dangerous. Better that I devote myself to studying the other great mystery of the universe, women."

Marty, Jason, and I looked at each other and held in our laughter.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Marty, Jase, Lez, Einie, brace yourselves for temporal displacement." My uncle said. We reached 88 miles and the highway was gone and we were in open air.

"Did we make it?" Marty asked. "Are we back?"

An airplane shot ahead of us. We all screamed, except for the knocked out Jennifer.

"We're back." Uncle Emmett confirmed.

_Later_

We landed outside Jennifer's house. My uncle got out.

"Let's put her in the swing." He said. "Then I'll take you home, and you can come back in your truck and wake her." Uncle Emmett and Marty picked Jennifer up and placed her in the swing. "When she awakens here in her own house and it's dark, you should be able to convince her that it was all a dream."

"Wait a minute. We're just gonna leave her here on the porch?" Marty asked.

"The disorientation will help convince her that it was all a dream."

"How long do you think she's going to be out?"

"I'm not quite sure. She received quite a shock. Could be for a few minutes. Most probably a couple of hours. You better bring some smelling salts back with you."

"You're the doc, Doc."

"Alright. Come on. Let's go, Einie."

Einstein whimpered. Marty looked back at Jennifer. My uncle looked at him.

"Don't worry. She'll be fine." He reassured.

"I don't remember bars being on these windows." Marty said, following Uncle Emmett to the car.

_Later_

We drove to Marty's house and dropped him off.

"If you need me, I'll be back at my lab, dismantling this thing." My uncle said.

"I can help, right?" Jason asked. I smacked his arm.

"Do you remember what happened last time you got your hands on a tool?"

_Flashback- 1977_

_Havoc swept the whole room. Entrusting Marty to watch over us, Uncle Emmett had gone inside to get something-although I forgot what. Jason had the brilliant idea to grab a wrench and run around with it. Marty chased him and I just sat there with my juice box. _

"_Put it down!" Marty yelled. "We're gonna get in twouble!" Even at nine, Marty still had a little bit of a lisp. _

"_Like the time you set your parent's living room rug on fire." Jason snapped. Marty grew a beet red._

"_Shut up!"_

"_You can't catch me!"_

"_Shut up, Jason!"_

"_Come on!" Jason stopped running and stood behind Uncle Emmett's experiment. "Come on, Marty! Come get me!"_

"_Get out from behind there. You'we not supposed to be there!" _

"_Why not?"_

"_Because Doctor Bwown_ _said so!"_

"_What are you, Marty? Chicken?"_

"_I'M NOT CHICKEN!" Marty ran forward and tackled Jason. There was a huge crash. My uncle burst into the room._

"_What in the name of Sir Isaac H. Newton is going on in here?!"_

_Marty immediately stood up and pointed at Jason, who was on the ground, wide eyed. _

"_He called me chicken!" he said and then started crying. Uncle Emmett looked at me. I shrugged. _

"_Boys are stupid." I said, and took another drink out of my juice box._

_Present Day-1985_

"I was nine!" Jason defended.

"You called me chicken." Marty growled.

"I. Was. Nine."

"Nine or not you still made a mess in my lab. Both of you." My uncle snapped. I smirked.

"I was the innocent one. And Marty had a lisp."

"Shut up." Marty blushed red.

"Like I said, I'll be in my office." My uncle said.

"Right." Marty shut the car door and we took off. When we reached the lab, things weren't the same. I walked to the door, and tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge.

"Hey! Uncle Emmett! Something's up with the door!"

"Let me try." My uncle walked over. He looked around, picked something up, and hit the door with it, making it swing open. The place was a mess. Papers flew all over the place.

"What the hell...?" Jason muttered, looking around. My uncle furrowed his eyebrows, and then he left our side and got into the DeLorean.

"What're you doing?" I asked.

"Get in. We're going to the library." Uncle Emmett responded.

_Public Library_

I got out of the car first.

"It's shut down." I said. My uncle walked up, Jason behind him. Jason took the note that was on the door.

"_Building is to be shut down on the date of the seventeenth of September in the year 1980._ The library's been shut down for five years." He said.

"Why?" I asked. My uncle took the note.

"Couldn't meet the amount of taxes they had to pay. That's why." He answered. "Move out of the way." He jogged towards the car.

"What're you doing?" Jason asked.

"Breaking in. Now move." My uncle replied, getting into the car. Jason and I looked at each other, and we moved. Uncle Emmett started the car, drove forward, and smashed into the library. I looked at the hole.

"Like no one's going to notice that?" I muttered.

"No one's gonna care since it's shut down." Jason retorted. We moved towards the hole, and climbed in and over the DeLorean. My uncle opened the driver's seat door (which had Jason slip and land on the door) and got out, and jumped at seeing Jason on the door. "Hi." Jason said.

"Get down from there." Uncle Emmett said, sternly.

"Okay." Jason slid down, and the door shut.

_Later_

We saw Marty in front of a grave. He was shouting.

"No! Oh, please, God, no! No, please, God! Please, God, no! This can't be happening! This can't be happening. This can't be—"

I placed a hand on his shoulder. He jumped and then hugged me.

"I'm afraid it is happening, Marty. All of it." My uncle said. Jason walked over to Marty, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Doc!" Marty looked at me. "Lez." He looked behind him. "Jase." He just almost broke down and held me tightly. We stood up together and walked towards Uncle Emmett, who came towards us.

"When we learned about your father, we figured you'd come here."

"Then you know what happened to him?" Marty asked, his voice shaking. "Do you know what happened on March 15th, 1973?"

"Yes, Marty. We know."

_Lab_

"I went to the public library to try to make sense out of all the madness. The place was boarded up, shut down, so I broke in and borrowed some newspapers."

"Yeah. Borrowed. Good word." I said sarcastically. My uncle just looked at me and then continued talking.

"I don't get it." Marty said. "I mean, how can all this be happening? It's like we're in hell or something."

"No, it's Hill Valley. Although I can't imagine hell being much worse." Einstein whimpered. "Oh, Einie. I'm sorry, boy. The lab is an awful, awful, awful, awful mess." My uncle grabbed a candle, walked over to where Einstein was, and then fixed _my _dog's bed. Einstein got up and lay down. "Attaboy." Then my uncle came back to us. "Obviously, the time continuum has been disrupted, creating this new temporal event sequence resulting in this alternate reality."

"English, Doc." Marty said.

"Here, here, here." Uncle Emmett walked over to the blackboard. "Let me illustrate. Imagine that this line represents time. Here's the present, 1985, the future and the past." He explained. Marty ripped the page out that said GEORGE McFLY MURDERED. "Prior to this point in time, somewhere in the past, the timeline skewed into this tangent, creating an alternate 1985." My uncle drew a line that went down the original, near where "Past" was written on the board. He wrote "1985 A" "Alternate to you, me, Lezarah, Jason, and Einstein, but reality for everyone else." He got into the car and picked up the bag from the shop. "Recognize this? It's the bag the sports book came in. I know, because the receipt was still inside. I found them in the time machine, along with this." He held up a top of a cane. My eyes widened. Apparently I wasn't there when my uncle found these things.

_Flashback-2015_

"_You're Marty Jr., Micah, and Jason Jr.!" he looked at Marty. "Tough break kid. Must be rough being named after a complete butthead."_

"_What's that supposed to mean?"_

"_Hello?" Biff began to hit his head with his cane. "Hello? Anybody home?"_

"_Hey! Hey!"_

"_Think, McFly, think!" Marty held up a fist and then shook his head._

_Present Day-1985_

"Oh God." I muttered. Marty took the cane.

"It's the top of Biff's cane. I mean, Old Biff from the future."

"Correct. It was in the time machine because Biff was in the time machine with the sports almanac."

"Holy shit."

"You see, while we were in the future, Biff got the sports book, stole the time machine, went back in time and gave the book to himself at some point in the past. Look. It says right here—" my uncle picked up a book with newspapers and had the headline that said, "Hill Valley Man Wins Big at Races". "That Biff made his first million betting on a horse race in 1958. He wasn't just lucky. He knew because he has all the race results in the sports almanac. That's how he made his entire fortune! Look at his pocket with the magnifying glass."

Marty took the magnifier and found that Biff had the book in his pocket. "The almanac." He slammed the glass down. "Son of a bitch stole my idea! He must have been listening when Lez, Jase and I... It's my fault. The whole thing is my fault. If I hadn't bought that damn book, none of this would've ever happened."

"Well, it's all in the past."

"You mean the future?"

"Whatever. It demonstrates precisely how time travel can be misused and why the time machine must be destroyed after we straighten all of this out."

"Right. So we go back to the future, and we stop Biff from stealing the time machine."

"We can't. Because if we travel into the future from this point in time, it will be the future of this reality, in which Biff is corrupt and powerful and married to your mother and in which this has happened to us." My uncle held up a paper that said, "EMMETT BROWN COMMITTED Crackpot Inventor Declared Legally Insane; Niece and Nephew Are Taken to Sweden to Reside with Relatives". Einstein whimpered. Marty took the paper. "No. Our only chance to repair the present is in the past at the point where the timeline skewed into this tangent. In order to put the universe back as we remember it and get back to our reality, we have to find out the exact date and the specific circumstances of how, where and when Young Biff got his hands on that sports almanac."

"I'll ask him. Lez, you come with me. I don't want to go alone."

"Why not me?" Jason asked.

"Because Doc probably needs help with something. Come on, Lez, let's go."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Marty and I walked into Biff's and went to the 27th floor. We walked in and saw Biff in a hot tub with two naked girls on either side of him. They were watching a Clint Eastwood movie.

"Bulletproof vest!" Biff laughed. "Great flick! Great frigging flick! The guy is brilliant." Marty rolled his eyes, picked up the remote, and turned the TV off. Biff turned. "Hey, what the hell's going—" they all began screaming while Marty and I just stood there. I crossed my arms. "Hey! What the hell are you doing in here?!"

"Party's over, Biff." We said together. Marty threw the remote into the water. "Sorry ladies." He said.

"Although, if you really want a good guy who'll pay you well, I suggest getting away from Biff." I said. Biff's face turned red with anger, but he made no move towards me or Marty. I grabbed Marty's hand because I actually was scared of Biff. Marty squeezed it a little bit.

"How did you get past my security downstairs?" Biff demanded.

"We have our ways." I said.

"There's a little matter we need to talk about." Marty kept his voice level and calm.

"Yeah. Money, right? Well, forget it!" Biff snapped.

"No. Not money." Marty shook his head. "Gray's Sports Almanac." He said each of those three words slowly, putting a pause in between each of them.

"You heard them, girls. Party's over." Biff said.

_Later_

Biff had his robe on and we went into his office.

"Start talking, kids. What else do you know about that book?"

"First you tell us how you got it. How, where and when." Marty said.

Biff scoffed. "Alright. Take a seat." He said, and walked behind his desk. When he saw that Marty and I hadn't moved his tone got more demanding. "Sit down!" he growled. Marty sat in a chair. I looked around and then sat in his lap. Marty gave out a short groan and then got over it. "November 12th, 1955, that was when."

"November 12th, 1955. That was the date we went back... That was the date of the famous Hill Valley lightning storm."

"You know your history. Very good." Biff stood at his wall safe and opened it. "I'll never forget that Saturday. I'd just picked my car up from the shop 'cause I'd rolled it in a drag race a few days earlier."

"I thought you crashed into a manure truck."

Biff faced us. "How do you know about that?"

"My father told me about it."

"And my uncle told me about it." I said.

"Your father?" Biff scoffed. "Your uncle?"

"Before he died."

"Before he was committed."

Marty and I spoke at the same time.

"Yeah. Right." Biff said, and turned back to his safe. "So there I was, minding my own business. This crazy old codger with a cane shows up." He took a box out. "He says he's my distant relative. I don't see any resemblance." Biff set the box down on his desk. "So he says, "How would you like to rich?" So I said, "Sure."" He took out a key, opened the box, and took out the almanac that was now covered in plastic and had a few stains. "So he lays this book on me. He says this book will tell me the outcome of every sporting event till the end of the century."

Marty began to get up, and I tried to get up with him but I ended up falling. He looked down at me, trying not to laugh. I looked to where Biff couldn't see me and flipped him off. I popped up and saw that Biff was eyeing us curiously. He continued with his story when I got back up onto my feet and both Marty and I were staring at the book.

"All I have to do is bet on the winner, and I'll never lose." Biff said. Marty and I reached for the book, and Biff pulled it away from our reach. "So I said, "What's the catch?"" he continued. "He says, "No catch, just keep it a secret."" He put the book back in the box and locked it. "After that he disappeared. I never saw him again." He put the box back into the safe, closed it, locked it, and swung the portrait back into place. I noticed Marty twiddling match box between his fingers and then place it in his back pocket. Biff turned. "Oh, and he told me one more thing. He said, "Someday a crazy, wild-eyed scientist, or a couple of kids may show up asking about that book. And if that ever happens..."" Biff held up a gun and cocked it. Marty and I jumped. "Funny. I never thought it would be you." He pointed the gun at us.

"Yeah, well, Biff, you're forgetting one thing. What the hell is that?" Marty pointed above where Biff was, making him turn around. Marty threw the match display at him, and it stuck in the chair. Marty then took my hand, and we ran. Biff shot at us once.

"You're dead, you little son of a bitch!" he shouted at Marty. He shot again, breaking a lamp. As I leaped over a couch, I fell flat on my face.

"Lez!" Marty ran over to me, helped me up, and grabbed my hand once more. We ran up the stairs. Biff ran out and shot us a few more times. Then we got out of the room. But as we did, we heard an elevator door ding. We went towards the elevator, but turns out that Biff's goons were just leaving it.

"Hey, there they are!" one yelled, and they ran after us. We ran towards the roof access and looked at the door up there. I started to go.

"No. Follow me. I have an idea." Marty whispered. We ran down a few stairs and then we leaped over one of the flights that led up. Biff's goons ran all the way down, and we ran all the way back up and onto the roof. We ran to the edge and looked down. Marty slammed his hand down in frustration. I backed up a bit from the edge, pretty sure I was turning whiter than I normally am. Marty looked at me. "Lez. Lezzy. Calm down." He put his hands on my shoulders. "It's okay. Everything is going to be okay." He kissed my forehead and hugged me.

"Go ahead, kids. Jump." We heard. The two of us turned. "A couple of suicides will be nice and neat."

"What if we don't?" Marty asked. Biff held up his gun.

"Lead poisoning." He said. Marty stepped up on one of the things on the roof. He had broken the hug and I held his hand. I followed him up there.

"What about the police, Biff? They're gonna match up the bullets with that gun."

"Kid, I _own _the police. Besides, they couldn't match the bullet that killed your old man."

I gasped. Marty's eyes turned cold. "You son of a—" he started, but Biff cocked the gun.

"I guess its poetic justice." He snarled. "Two McFlys with the same gun. And I've got a Brown to top it all off."

Marty got onto the ledge. He helped me up, and looked at me. "Three, two, one." He whispered, and we jumped off. I clutched Marty's arm, and then we landed on the DeLorean. Jason gave me a thumbs up and Marty helped me up.

"I think you just beat your fear, sis." He said.

"You call this beating my fear?" I asked him, holding up a shaking hand.

"I call that shaking like a leaf."

Uncle Emmett gave him a _look_. Jason just shrugged and held up his hands like, "Just saying." My uncle flew us up, and we saw a very shocked Biff.

"What the hell?!" he said. Uncle Emmett opened the car door, and it smacked Biff in the face. I did a little crazy dance, and almost slipped off the car, but Marty caught me. Our faces were inches apart, but he ended up helping me into the car instead.

"Nice shot, Doc!" Marty said. "You're not gonna believe this! We gotta go back to 1955."

"I don't believe it!" Uncle Emmett said, and then Marty shut the door and we flew off.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"That's right, Doc. November 12th, 1955." Marty said.

"Unbelievable that Old Biff could've chosen that particular date." My uncle's mind was completely blown.

"Yeah, but...Biff's an idiot. I'm surprised he didn't try to dress up like Santa Claus and go visit his five year old self." I muttered. Marty held in his laugh.

"Sad thing is, I can see him doing that." Jason said. "'Here kid, want a lollipop?" "No." "You little butthead take the damn candy!""

The three of us cracked up while my uncle shook his head, and I'm pretty sure he was thinking he was in a car full of idiots.

"I could mean that that point in time inherently contains some sort of cosmic significance." He said, and the rest of us got all serious again. "Almost as if it were the temporal junction point for the entire space-time continuum. On the other hand, it could just be an amazing coincidence."

There was beeping and JAN 1 1885 12:00 kept popping up. Uncle Emmett hit the thing a few times until he got it back to NOV 12 1955 6:00. "Damn!" he said. "Got to fix that thing. Alright. Time circuits on." He began to set everything up.

"Marty. Are we going now?" I whispered. He didn't answer. The idiot had zoned out. I nudged him.

"Ow! What?" He snapped.

"I think we're going now."

"Now?"

"Yeah. He just said "Time circuits on"."

Marty looked at Uncle Emmett. "What do you mean, "Time circuits on"? Doc, we're not going back now!"

"Yep." My uncle answered, nonchalantly.

"Doc, what about Jennifer? What about Einstein? We just can't leave them here!"

"Don't worry, Marty. Assuming we succeed in our mission, this alternate 1985 will be changed back into the real 1985, instantaneously transforming around Jennifer and Einie. Jennifer and Einie will be fine, and they will absolutely have no memory of this horrible place."

"Doc. What if we don't succeed?"

"We must succeed."

We hit 88 miles per hour and landed behind the sign that was advertising the new housing development.

"Well, back in good old 1955." I muttered as I got out of the car.

"This is heavy, Doc. I mean, it's like Lez, Jason, and I were just here yesterday."

"You were here yesterday, guys, you were." My uncle told him. "Amazing, isn't it?" the four of us stood beside the sign. "Alright. Sunrise should be in about 22 minutes. Marty and Lez, you go into town, track down Young Biff and tail him. Jason, you stay here with me. I might need your help."

"Yes sir." Jason said.

"Sometime today, Old Biff will show up to give Young Biff the almanac. Above all, you must not interfere with that event."

"So, like, if he hands the almanac to Young Biff, I just can't snatch it?" I asked.

"No. We must let Old Biff believe he's succeeded, so that he'll leave 1955 and bring the DeLorean back to the future."

"Right." Marty nodded. I nodded along with him.

"Once Old Biff is gone, grab the almanac anyway that you can. Remember, all of our futures depend on this."

"You don't have to remind me of that, Doc." Marty said.

"Here's some binoculars and a walkie-talkie so we can keep in contact. Jason and I will stay here and try to repair the short in the time circuit. That way, we don't risk anyone else stealing the time machine, and I won't risk accidentally running into my other self. Same with Jason." We ran out from behind the sign and out into the road.

"Other self?"

"Yes. There are now two of me here, and there are two you, Jason, and Lezarah here. The other me is the Dr. Emmett Brown from 1955." Uncle Emmett ran forwards a bit. We followed him. "The younger me that helps the other you get back to 1985. Remember the lightning bolt at the clock tower?"

"Yeah." All three of us answered.

"That event doesn't happen until tonight, so you must be very careful not to run into your other self." He looked at me. "Even if your other self is right in front of you. Lez, I know how you are."

"I'm not that bad." I muttered.

"I'm not even going to respond to that. Let me give you some money." He knelt down on the ground, and gave us some money from this year. I made a sad face.

"That hurts, uncle." I said.

"You know I'm just teasing you, Lez. Although you do talk a lot."

"Yeah, I know."

Uncle Emmett opened the case. Marty whistled. To that my uncle responded, "I have to be prepared for all monetary possibilities." He took out some money, and handed some to Marty and myself. "Get yourself some '50's clothes." He told us. Marty and I took the money.

"Check Doc." Marty said, and stood. He helped me up, and held my hand. We took off.

"Something inconspicuous!" my uncle yelled after us.

_Later_

It didn't matter how much I said no, Marty bought the damn outfit anyway and looked like Corey Feldman. I looked like Lucille Ball.

Marty took out the walkie-talkies. "Doc. Jase. Come in, guys. This is Marty and Lez. Over."

"_Roger, guys. It's us. Are you there?" _My uncle asked.

"Yeah, Doc. We're at the address. It's the only Tannen in the book, but I don't think this is Biff's house. It looks like some old lady lives here."

"Biff!" we heard as Biff walked out the door.

"Yeah." Biff groaned.

"Where are you going, Biff?"

"I'm going to get my car, grandma."

"When are you coming back? My feet hurt, and I want you to rub my toes some more."

I bit my tongue to keep from laughing.

"Shut up, you old bag." Biff muttered. He caught a ball that was bouncing his way and some kids ran up to him.

"Give us our ball back." A boy said. Marty and I followed, trying to seem like we weren't doing anything.

"What ball?" Biff asked.

"That ball!"

"What ball are you talking about?"

"Give us our ball!"

"What ball?"

"Biff!"

"Is this your ball?" he looked at the kids.

"Yeah!"

"Is this your ball? You want it back?"

"Yeah."

Biff threw the ball onto a roof. "Go get it." He snapped, and walked off, laughing. Marty pulled out the walkie-talkie.

"Doc, it is Biff's house. Lez and I are on him. Over." He said, and the two of us followed Biff, trying to stay out of his line of sight. Biff walked over to his car.

"Looking good, Terry." He said.

"Hey, Biff, she's all fixed up, just like new, but I couldn't get her started." Terry explained. "You got some kind of kill switch on this thing?"

"No, you just gotta have the right touch. Nobody can start this car but me."

"Yeah, the bill comes to 302.57."

"300 bucks? 300 bucks for a couple of dents? No, hey, that's bullshit, Terry."

"No, Biff, it was horse shit. The whole car was full of it. We had to pay Old Man Jones 80 bucks to haul it away."

"Old Man Jones probably resold it too. Now I ought to get something for that."

"You want to get something for it? We'll go inside. You can call Old Man Jones. If he wants to give you a refund—"

"Its 300 bucks, Terry! If I catch the guy who caused this, I'll break his neck!" Biff threatened. Marty aand I were next to his car, and we got in silently and covered ourselves. Later, Biff and Terry came out. "...I couldn't even have lunch in the shop!"

"Makes me nauseous."

"I should get a case of oil out of you for a 300 buck job."

"You've been inside. It smells worse than the bathroom at a gas station."

Biff threw some cans on us, and I heard Marty groan softly. His eyes widened and his face screwed up in pain.

"Hit you in the nuts?" I muttered. Marty barely nodded.

"The smell's never going to go away, Biff." Terry snapped. "Last time I do you a favor. Last time."

We heard girls giggling and looked up.

"Hey, nice dress, Lorraine." Biff said, going over to Lorraine and one of her friends. "Although, I think you'd look better wearing nothing at all." He lifted Lorraine's skirt up.

"Biff, why don't you take a long walk off a short pier?" Lorraine snapped, walking away, her friend and Biff after her.

"Hey, listen, Lorraine. There's that dance at school tonight, right? Now that my car's all fixed, I figure I'd cut you a break and give you an honor of going with the best looking guy in school."

"Yeah, well, I'm busy."

"Doing what?"

"Washing my hair."

"That's about as funny as a screen door on a battleship."

I about died. Marty rolled his eyes.

"That's a screen door on a submarine, you dork." He muttered.

"Look, Biff, somebody already asked me to the dance." Lorraine snapped.

"Who? That bug, George McFly?"

"I'm going with Calvin Klein, okay?"

Biff grabbed Lorraine by her shoulders, outraged. "Calvin Klein? No, it's not okay. You're going with me, understand?"

"Get your cooties off of me!"

"When are you going to get it through your thick skull, Lorraine? You're my girl." Biff held Lorraine close.

"Biff Tannen, I wouldn't be your girl even if you had a million dollars!" she kicked his shin, making Biff groan and let go of her. She hit him over the head with her dress box and Lorraine and her friend took off running.

"Yes you will! It's you and me, Lorraine!" Biff ran after them, but almost got hit by a car. He pointed at the two girls that were running away. "It's meant to be! I'm going to marry you someday, Lorraine! Someday you'll be my wife!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

After his little rant, young Biff walked over to the car, but old Biff was sitting in the driver's seat. I looked at Marty who still seemed to be hurting a bit down there.

"You always did have a way with women." Older Biff told his younger self. The younger Biff just gawked.

"Get the hell out of my car, old man!" he said.

"You want to marry that girl, Biff? I can help make it happen."

"Oh yeah? Who are you? Miss Lonely-Hearts?"

"Just get in the car, butthead."

"Who're you calling butthead, butthead?" Older Biff started the car and teenage Biff gawked once again. "How do you know how to do that? Nobody can start this car but me.

"Just get in the car, Tannen. Today's your lucky day."

I started reaching for the walkie-talkie when I grabbed something. Marty whimpered.

"Lez, what are you doing?" he asked in a strained and hushed voice.

"Looking for the walkie-talkie." I answered. "Why?"

"You're not grabbing the walkie-talkie Lez."

"Then what _am _I grabbing?"

"I'd look down if I were you."

I looked down, and saw that my hand was on his dick. I removed my hand and turned a deep crimson red. "Sorry." I muttered. Marty looked at me. For a minute, there, it seemed like we were going to kiss, but then we were being bounced around in the back of the car.

"Hey! Hey! Hey, watch where you're driving, old man!" Teenage Biff yelled. I fell onto the floor of the car. Marty helped pull me up, and I landed on top of him. He then covered us up with the ugly green blanket. I looked at him and he looked at me.

"Well..." he said. "This is, uh, this is new." I looked away, and then felt Marty's hand on the side of my face. I faced him, and we leaned into each other's faces. But right before we kissed, Older Biff stopped the car and we both landed onto the floor of it. Now he was on top and I was on bottom.

"If you dent this car, I'll kill you! This cost me 300 bucks!" Teenage Biff yelled.

"Would you shut up about the car?" Older Biff snapped.

"Hey, and another thing. How do you know where I live?"

"Let's just say we're related, Biff. And that being the case, I got a little present for you. Something that'll make you rich." Marty leaned up and looked at the scene. "You want to be rich, don't you?"

"Oh, yeah. Sure. Right. That's rich." Teen Biff snapped and then laughed. "You're going to make me rich?"

"You see this book? This book tells the future. Tells the result in every major sports event till the end of the century. Football, baseball, horse races, boxing."

Marty got back down. I looked at him.

"_Any ideas_?" I mouthed. Marty shook his head no.

"_Not yet_." He mouthed back. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. The two Biffs continued to talk.

"The information in here is worth millions, and I'm giving it to you."

"Well, that's very nice. Thank you very much." Teen Biff said. "Now why don't you make like a tree and get out of here?"

Smack. "It's leave, you idiot! Make like a tree and leave! You sound like a damn fool when you say it wrong!"

"Alright then, leave! And take your book with you!"

"Don't you get it? You could make a fortune with this book. Let me show you." There was static, and then a man's voice came through on the radio.

"_UCLA trails 17-16. It's 4__th__ and 11 with only 18 seconds left in this game. I'd say it's all over for UCLA."_

"Bet you a million bucks UCLA wins it 19-17." Older Biff said.

"What are you, deaf, old man?" Teen Biff scoffed. "He just said it was over. You lost!"

"Oh yeah?" Older Biff turned the radio up.

"_Here comes Decker with a kick. It's up. It looks good, folks! It looks very good. Field goal! UCLA wins 19-17!"_

I looked at Marty. "_Wow_." I mouthed. He nodded.

"_Listen to that Coliseum crowd go wild! Jim Decker..._"

"Alright, Pops, what's the gag?" Teen Biff asked. "How'd you know what the score was gonna be?"

"I told you. It's in the book." Older Biff's voice had a tone to it like "You stupid idiot". "All you gotta do is bet on the winner, and you'll never lose."

"Alright. I'll take a look at it." Teen Biff was intrigued. Then he threw the book into the backseat and the two got out of the car.

"You damn fool!" Older Biff scolded, picking the book back up. He left the car and walked over to his teenage self. "Never, never leave this book hanging around. Don't you have a safe? No you don't have a safe. Get a safe. Keep it locked up. And until then, keep it on you like this."

Marty and I leaned up to see Older Biff sticking the book in Teen Biff's back pocket.

"Hey, what're you doing?" Teen Biff snapped.

"And don't tell anybody about it, either. And there's one more thing. One day, a couple of kids or a crazy wild-eyed old man who claims to be a scientist are gonna come around asking about this..." the voices died off after Teen Biff shut the garage doors (and Marty and I had ducked back down). We looked back up, and we were alone. Marty got out of the car and went up to the doors, but we soon found out that we were locked inside.

"We're trapped." He muttered, and then took out the walkie-talkie. "Doc. Jase. Doc, Jase, come in."

"_Marty, Lez, what's the report_?" My uncle asked.

"Biff's gone." Marty said. I got out of the car and stood next to it. Marty roamed the room, looking for a way out. "He's got the book. The old man's gone too. We're locked in Biff's garage. You two gotta fly the DeLorean over here and get us the hell out of here. The address is 1809 Mason Street."

"_Jason and I can't take the DeLorean out in the daylight. But don't worry, you two. Somehow Jason and I'll get over there._"

"Whoa, Doc, wait a minute. Doc. Hey, Doc. Doc." Marty closed the antenna on the walkie-talkie in frustration. "Perfect."

I sighed. "Now what?"

"I don't know, Lez. Wait, I guess."

"Wait and do what?"

"I don't know!"

"Well..."

"No. We are in Biff's garage. I don't want that maniac walking in on anything."

"Come on, Marty. I wasn't talking about that."

"What were you talking about then?"

"We can just...chat."

He just looked at me. "Chat?"

"Yeah, chat. You know. Kind of like what we're doing right now. Except you're annoyed and..." I cleared my throat. "And you have...you have a boner."

Marty yelped and covered up his private area. I laughed and then continued talking. "Not that I haven't seen you without a boner before. I mean, after all, when you and Jen get into those steamy make-out sessions, well...I can't help but notice that something sticks up in your pants every once in a while."

"Shut up." Marty looked away. I shrugged.

_Later_

We did end up chatting. The two of us were sitting next to each other, like when we were little. I was able to get most of my pent of feelings out, but not the ones I felt for him. Marty knew I had a boyfriend a couple of years ago, but, like everyone else, he does believe that we kissed and he does believe that we would make-out in the halls. Even _Jason _doesn't know I haven't had my first kiss yet. So when I told Marty that, his jaw literally dropped.

"You _what_?" he asked. I nodded, ashamed.

"Yeah."

"That's not bad... I just thought that...you know...you guys kissed."

"We didn't. I seem to think that No guy is really gonna look at me."

"I'm looking at you."

"And?"

"And I see a girl that doesn't really know who she is or what she's like. Or even how pretty she really is."

"Right..." I looked down.

"Look at me." I looked up at him. Marty seemed conflicted for a few seconds. Then, he shut his eyes and kissed me. I was surprised and then kissed back. Marty pulled away, and we looked at each other. "There." He smiled. "Now you've had your first kiss."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

_Later_

"I told you, Grandma. I'm going to the dance." Biff said.

"When you coming home?" we heard Biff's grandmother demand.

"The dance..." Marty muttered.

"I'll get home when I get home!" Biff snapped. Marty and I hopped into the car. Biff slammed open the garage doors and got into the car. He started the car. Marty leaned up a bit and then got back down because Biff had turned around the back out. Then we left. As we were all in the car, some annoying fifties song was playing. Marty got up a bit and pulled out the walkie-talkie.

"Doc. Jase. Come in. Come in, guys." He said.

"_Marty. Marty, Lez, come in!_" my uncle's voice came over the walkie-talkie.

"_Lezzy_." I heard my brother say. "_Where the hell are you guys_?"

"Long story Jase." I muttered.

"Doc." Marty said, but then we got feedback so we ducked back down. When the feedback stopped, we brought the walkie-talkie back out. "Doc, Jase, come in."

"_What happened to you? We went to Biff's house, and you weren't there._"

"You must've just missed us. We're in the back of Biff's car."

"_You're WHAT_?" Jason snapped.

"You heard him." I snapped back.

"He's on his way to the Enchantment Under the Sea dance." Marty explained.

"_Marty, Lezzy,_ _listen. We may have to abort this entire plan. It's getting much too dangerous._"

"Don't worry. The book is on Biff's dashboard. Lez and I'll grab it as soon as we get to the school."

"_You must be extremely careful not to run into your other selves._"

"My other self?" the both of us asked.

"_Yes! Remember, your mother is at the exact same dance with you and Lez, you're with Jason! Yeah!_"

"Right. This could get heavy Doc."

"Damn, I forgot about that." I muttered.

"_Marty, Lez, whatever happens, you must not let your other selves see you_! _The consequences could be disastrous_!"

The car stopped. Marty and I got up to get the book but Biff ducked back down and took it so we followed him inside.

"Doc! Doc, come in!" Marty said, holding the walkie-talkie. Getting no response, he held up the binoculars and saw George. We made our way through the crowd, dancing. Marty held up the binoculars again and focused on Biff. We saw Strickland walked over to him and Biff and his goons walked off. We followed at a safe distance.

"Where's that punk Calvin Klein anyway?" we heard Biff ask. We followed him outside.

"How am I supposed to know, Biff?" one of his goons answered. "I ain't his secretary. Although that little hot piece of ass he always has hanging on him might be." The boy laughed. My eyes narrowed.

"Well, go find him. He caused 300 bucks damage to my car and I owe him a knuckle sandwich. Get going!"

Biff's friends just ran off looking for Marty even though we were hiding and the idiots didn't see us. We made our way over to Biff, and Marty saw himself drive up. The two of us jumped over a railing and onto some stairs. Biff moved and we stayed low. As Marty reached for the book we heard,

"Well, well, well. Mr. Tannen."

"Damn you Strickland." I muttered. Marty put his hand over my mouth and I glared at him.

"How nice to see you here." Strickland said.

"Why, Mr. Strickland, it's nice to see you, sir." Biff said.

"Is that liquor I smell, Tannen?"

Biff stuttered. "Uh...I-I-I wouldn't know. I don't know what liquor smells like 'cause I'm too young to drink it."

Marty and I looked at each other and rolled our eyes. The same thing was going through our minds: Bullshit.

"I see. And what have we here? Sports statistics, interesting subject." Marty and I looked up to see Strickland holding the almanac in his hands. "Homework Tannen?" we got back down.

"No, it ain't homework, 'cause I ain't at home." Biff chuckled.

"You got a real attitude problem. You know that, Tannen? Just watch it. Because one day, I'll have you right where I want you. In detention. Slacker!" Strickland stormed off, the almanac in his hand. Biff went the other way.

"Come on." Marty whispered. He took his hand off my mouth and we followed Strickland.

"Jesus, you smoke too?!" we heard. Marty automatically began to panic and he got down low.

"Down." He whispered to me. "Get down!"

I copied him and we sort of crawled after Strickland.

"Marty, you're beginning to sound just like my mother." A female voice said. It finally clicked! It was Marty and Lorraine! Damn!

"Yeah, right. "

"When I have kids, I'm going to let them do anything they want. Anything at all."

"Yeah, I'd like to have that in writing."

"Yeah, me too." Marty said. I held in my laugh. Then, we got up and ran after Strickland. We looked into his office and saw him taking a drink. "Stay here." Marty crawled into the office, and reached for the book by the front of Strickland's desk first but I couldn't stop the door from closing, and Marty and I had to duck down as Strickland turned. I came back up, and Marty was looking at me like, "Really? You couldn't have stopped the damn door from closing"? I just shrugged and shook my head. Marty rolled his eyes. Strickland got up, looked outside (which made me hide in the shadows), opened and then closed the door, turned, and then sat back down. I looked in and I couldn't see Marty anywhere. A hand popped up from under the desk, grabbed the almanac, and then Strickland slammed the back of the chair onto the hand. Strickland finished his drink and got up, the chair spinning away from the hand, which darted under the desk. Strickland grabbed the almanac, threw it into the trash and left the room. I darted inside the room and to the trashcan just as Marty did.

"Yes!" he said, smiling. I laughed. He opened the book, but it was not what we expected. "No!"

It was Biff's porn magazine, Oh Lá Lá.

""_Oh Lá Lá?" "Oh Lá Lá?" "Oh Lá Lá?"" _Marty backed up to the window, in shock. I just got a sickening feeling to my stomach. Marty threw the book down and then cover, gasping anxiously. He grabbed the walkie-talkie. "Doc! Jason! Doc! Jason! You two, damn it, come in!"

"_Marty, what's up_?" my uncle asked.

"Doc! Doc, we're in trouble! We blew it!"

"_Where's the book_?"

"Biff must still have it with him. All we got is the damn cover."

"_And where's Biff_?"

"We don't know!"

"_Don't you have any idea where he is_?"

"No! I mean, he could be anywhere by now!"

"_Marty, Lez, the entire future depends on you two finding Biff and getting that book back_!"

"I know! I just don't know where—"

We heard commotion and looked out the window and saw Biff, Lorraine, and George having an altercation by the car.

"Of course!" Marty yelled. "We gotta go! We've got one chance! My old man's about to deck Biff!" Marty grabbed my hand and we ran out right as George beat the shit out of Biff in one punch. Biff spun a few times, hit the car, and then landed on the ground. "Yes!" we saw ourselves run up. Marty left the side of the car. "Talk about déjà vu." He said.

"Are you okay?" we heard George ask. I smiled. George helped Lorraine up and the two walked off as everyone else surrounded Biff. We saw our other selves leave. Marty and I walked forward through the crowd.

"Okay, everybody, let's back up now. Let's back up. Let's everybody just back up and give him a little bit of room, okay? A little bit of air. It's okay. I know CPR. I know CPR."

"Hey..." Biff muttered, dazed.

"What's CPR?" a man asked.

"You!" Biff yelled, looking at Marty. Marty knocked him out, took the almanac, and then we began to leave.

"He's fine." He said, took my hand, and the two of us ran off.

"Hey, did you just take his wallet?" the man yelled after us.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Marty took the walkie-talkie out.

"Doc! Jase! Success! We got it!"

"_Great, Marty_!" My uncle said.

"_This calls for a celebration_!" Jason said.

"_Jason stop dancing you look like a fool._"

"_Sorry._"

"_As soon as I reload the fusion generator, Jason and I'll meet you on the roof of the high school gym_."

"On the roof. 10-4." Marty put the walkie-talkie up and we found Biff's goons.

"Shit." I muttered.

"Hey, it's them!" one said.

"They're in disguise!"

Marty looked off and pointed. "Guys, what's that?" the idiots all looked and we pushed them down and ran off.

"Come on! Let's get them!"

We ran into the gym, the music going slow. I saw myself pouting by the wall, Jason beside me.

"Of course it's for lovers." I heard myself mutter.

"I know exactly how you feel, honey." I muttered. We saw George and Lorraine and they kissed. The doors rattled, and Marty and I turned. We ducked down right as the crowd began applauding and then Marty and I dove under the table.

"Where did they go?" one asked. "They just came in here."

"Look, how did he get up on stage?"

"How did she get over there?"

"I don't know, but when we find them together, we're gonna nail 'em."

"How the hell did they change their clothes so fast?" the goons went over to the stage and stood backstage. I saw myself running over to the stage.

"_Alright,_" said the other Marty. "_It's an oldie where I come from_. _Alright, guys, listen, this is blues riff in B watch me for the changes, and try and keep up, okay?_" he began to play Johnny B. Goode.

"Doc, Jase, come in!" Marty said. I grabbed his arm.

"_Marty, come in_."

"Listen, Biff's guys chased us into the gym, and now they're gonna jump...us."

"_Then get out of there_." My uncle's tone was like "You dumbass if you're in trouble, get the hell out".

"No, Doc, not us. The other us. The one that's up on stage playing Johnny B. Goode and the one that's behind stage watching."

"Which would be the other me..." I muttered.

"_Great Scott! Your other selves will miss the lightning bolt t the clock tower, you won't get back to the future, and we'll have a major paradox_!"

"Wait, wait, wait. A paradox? You mean one of those things that could destroy the universe?"

"_Precisely. Marty, Lez, you have to stop those guys at all costs. But without being seen by your other selves or your parents_!"

"10-4." Marty hung up.

"Jesus Christ, why do we always get stuck in this shit?" I muttered. We saw the goons behind stage waiting anxiously to get us so we went and snuck in behind and up onto the rafter type things. Marty reached a rope and tugged it, making the sandbags fall on the three idiots right as the other Marty stopped playing and everyone looked at him like he was crazy. We slid down the rope, the sandbags going back up.

"_I guess you guys aren't ready for that yet._" The other Marty said. "_But you're kids are gonna love it_."

Marty let the rope go, and it knocked the goons out. We left right as the other Marty did.

"Hey, Doc. Success. Everything's cool."

"_Did Lez screw anything up_?" Jason asked.

"Jason don't be such a dickhead." I snapped.

"_Jason, honestly. Please. Take a nap or something._" My uncle said.

"_Come on, Uncle Em._"

"_How many times do I have to tell you, don't call me that_."

Marty and I looked at each other and held in our laughs.

"_Great_." My uncle said. "_We'll be landing at the school roof in about one minute_."

"We'll be there." Marty took my hand and we left. We looked inside and saw George, Marty, myself, Jason, and Lorraine talking.

"Hey, buttheads." Biff walked up to us. "You think those stupid disguises would get by me? Let's have it out. You and me. Right now."

"No, thanks." Marty said and we began to leave.

"What's the matter? Where are you going? Are you chicken?"

Marty stopped and his eyes turned cold.

"Marty, don't." I muttered.

"That's it, isn't it? Nothing but a little chicken."

Marty slowly turned, his eyes narrowing. He walked up to Biff.

"Nobody. Calls me. Chicken." He said and then the other Marty, Jason, and I ran out, hitting him with the door and knocking him down. Marty's jacket opened and the almanac showed.

"What the hell?" Biff muttered. He reached down but I grabbed the almanac. "Give it back, sweetcheeks."

"No Biff! Go screw yourself." I said. Biff's eyes turned hard and cold. Well, more than they were. Marty was still dazed on the ground. Biff threw me up against the wall, his hand on my shoulder pinning me there.

"You steal my stuff?" he kicked Marty and then smacked me. Marty groaned and I just went into shock. "And this one's for my car!" he kicked Marty again and then ran into his car and drove off. Marty slowly got up and I slowly went into a full blown rage. We ran onto the roof and I was almost seeing red.

"Doc! Jase!" Marty said. I ran over to Jason. "We blew it. Biff nailed me. He took the book. He drove away with it in his car. It's our fault, Doc. We should have gotten out of there sooner."

"I'm going to have me one dead Tannen before this night's over." I muttered.

"What's wrong with you?" Jason asked.

"The asshole slapped me."

"Where is he?"

"I don't know!"

"No time for that now. Which way did he go?" Uncle Emmett asked.

"East towards the River Road Tunnel." Marty said.

"Get in!"

_Later_

We found Biff's car, and Marty opened the door.

"Yes!" he muttered, holding up the binoculars. "There he is, Doc!"

"There's that little son of a bitch." I muttered.

"Let's land on him. We'll cripple his car."

"Marty, he's in a '46 Ford. We're in a DeLorean. He'd rip through us like we were tin foil." My uncle explained.

"So what do we do?"

"I have a plan."

My uncle got us low to the ground. Marty stuck the Hoverboard on his foot and I took out Jason's old skateboard. We got out of the car and Marty took my hand and we made it over to Biff's car. He gave my uncle thumbs up, which my uncle gave back and then flew off into the air, high above us. We ducked as Biff turned. When he faced forward again, Marty went to the right side of the car; I went to the driver's side. Before we could get the book, Biff reached back and got it. He was listening to sports statistics.

"Shit." Marty muttered.

"Son of a bitch." Biff said, amazed. He set the book down and Marty made his way closer. He slowly opened the passenger side door and reached in. Biff looked and then did a double take. "You again? Give me that book!" he yanked for the book and the car swerved making me scream. "Let it go!" his arm hit the side of my head and then I smacked his. Biff kicked the door and the almanac flew onto the windshield.

"Whoa!" Marty yelled. The two of us went to the front of the car to grab the almanac, but we couldn't quite reach it.

"Let go of the car!" Biff kept swerving. We drove into a tunnel and Biff went to the right side to make Marty let go, but Marty went to the back of the car. He did the same with me and I copied Marty's movements. "That'll teach them."

Marty and I went on opposite side now to get the book, and Biff found Marty first, elbowing him in the face. Then he punched him and went to hit him with his arm but that time Marty saw it coming and ducked. A truck honked its horn and we all screamed. Marty did a little trapeze act, grabbed the almanac, and then we both let go of the car. I went over to him and we saw as Biff violently turned around and stopped the car. Marty looked forward and freaked out when he saw the size of the tunnel. He grabbed my hand, put the almanac in his jacket, and we started to go forward, trying to speed up so that Biff didn't get us. The engine revved a few times and then Biff came after us. We sped up as fast as we could, but Biff was catching up fast. He laughed evilly. Marty screamed and then the little banner type thing from the billboard came down and we grabbed it, and Jason's skateboard was pretty much gone.

"Go Doc!" Marty said.

"Hold on you two!" My uncle yelled down at us. Marty had one arm around me while the other gripped the banner type thing. I also gripped it as well, but I was kind of freaking out because I was wearing a dress.

"Shit!" we heard and then we saw Biff slam into another truck of manure. Marty laughed.

"Yes!" he yelled.

"Manure!" Biff yelled. "I hate manure!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Thunder rumbled as my uncle flew us over to the un-built Lyon Estates. Marty nodded and then we were set down. Uncle Emmett shut the car door.

"Doc, Jase, is everything alright? Over." Marty asked through the walkie-talkie.

"_10-4, Marty, but it's pretty miserable flying weather. Much too turbulent to make a landing in this direction. I'll have to circle around and make a long approach from the south. Have you got the book?_"

"In my hand, Doc! I got it in my hand!" Marty took out the almanac and held it up.

"_Burn it_!"

"Check!" Marty kicked the Hoverboard up, and we ran over to the Lyon Estates billboard. He grabbed an old bucket, placed the book in there, and took out the matches. He lit one and then set the book on fire. Marty looked at the matches and saw that it was changing from PLEASURE DEMANDING to AUTO DETAILING. The two of us looked at each other. Marty took the newspaper back out that said GEORGE MCFLY MURDERED and it changed to GEORGE MCFLY HONORED. "Doc! Jase!" Marty yelled into the walkie-talkie. "That newspaper changed! My father's alive! That means everything's back to normal, right?" Marty looked as if he was about to cry. I hugged him, and then we pulled away. He looked at me, kissed me, and then we pulled away. "That means Jennifer's okay and Einie's okay, right?"

"_That's right, Marty! It's the ripple effect. The future is back so let's go home_!"

"Right! Let's get our asses back to the future—" lightning struck a tree and a limb fell off. I screamed and Marty and I fell backwards. "Doc, Jase, are you okay?!"

"_That was a close one. We almost bought the farm._"

"Well, be careful. You want to get struck by lightning!" Marty told him. Then the DeLorean got struck by lightning. Marty and I fell backwards and then it was gone. We stood. "Doc. Jase." We looked around in the sky. "Doc? Jase? Doc, Jase, come in, guys. Guys, do you read me? Do you read me, guys? Come in. Doc. Jase." The little banner thing fell from the sky, the end singed. Marty grabbed it and looked at it. "Oh no."

I stood there in shock, and then began to whimper a little. It began to rain, and I felt a few tears leave my eyes.

"They're gone." Marty said. "The doc and Jason are gone." He looked at me and then hugged me. "Lez, calm down. Shh." He whispered. We saw a car pull up. A man got out.

"Mr. McFly! Miss Brown!"

"Huh?"

"Are you names Marty McFly and Lezarah Brown?"

"Yeah." Marty said.

The man walked up to us. "I've got something for you." He said and pulled some sort of envelope type thing out of his jacket. "A letter."

"A letter for us? That's impossible. Who the hell are you?"

"Western Union. Actually, a bunch of us at the office were kind of hoping maybe you could shed some light on the subject. See, we've had the envelope in our possession for the past seventy years." The man went to his car, got his umbrella and opened it, and then got a clipboard. "It was given to us with the explicit instructions that is to be delivered to a young man and a young woman with your descriptions answering to the names of Marty and Lezarah at this exact location, at the exact minute, November 12th, 1955." The man explained. Marty opened the envelope. There was another one that had our names on it. "We had a little bet going as to whether these Marty and Lezarah would be here. Looks like I lost." The man laughed.

"Did you say seventy years?" Marty asked.

"Yeah, seventy years, two months, twelve days to be exact. Here, sign on line six please." The man handed him a pen. Marty and I both signed. We opened the letter and looked down. I screamed with glee.

"It's from the doc and Jason!" Marty exclaimed. ""Dear Marty and Lezarah, if my calculations are correct, you will receive this letter immediately after you saw the DeLorean struck by lightning. First, let us assure you that we are alive and well. Jason and I have been living happily these past eight months in the year 1885. The lightning bolt..." 1885! "September, 1885"!" Marty and I began to take off but the man stopped us.

"Wait, wait, kids! Wait a minute. What's this all about?"

"They're alive! The doc and Jason are alive! They're in the Old West, but they're alive!"

"Yeah, but, kids, you alright? Do you need any help?"

"There's only one man who can help us." Marty looked at me, grabbed my hand, and we ran off. We turned a corner and saw the 1955 Uncle Emmett looking very pleased with himself. He walked over to his car and Marty and I ran up to him. "Doc! Doc! Doc! Doc! Doc!"

"What?" Uncle Emmett looked at us and screamed.

"Okay, relax, Doc. It's us. It's us. It's Marty and Lez!"

"No, it can't be. I just sent you back to the future." My uncle said. We were away from the car and near the fire tracks.

"Yeah. No, I know. You did send us back to the future. But we're back. We're back from the future."

My uncle stood up, wide-eyed. "Great Scott." He said, and then fainted.

"Uh oh." Marty and I were on either side of him, trying to get him to come to.

"Doc! Doc. Doc." Marty said, urgently. "Fantastic." He muttered, sarcastically.


	11. Deleted Scenes

Deleted Scenes

_Scene One-Old Terry and Old Biff_

"Lightning stuck that thing 60 years ago." The man said.

"Yeah, I know." Marty said.

"November 12th, 1955. I always remember that day, do you know why?"

"No why?" Jason asked.

The old man pointed at Biff. "Because this old buzzard tried to shaft me out of $300 for fixing his car!"

"Shut up, Terry." Biff snapped.

"The car was filled with manure, Biff. Manure. I am a mechanic. I'm not some kind of stable boy."

"You're living in the past, Terry."

_Scene Two-"Dad's Home" extended version_

"Dad's home." Marty said.

"Lord of the manor." The house said.

"Hello. Hello."

"King of the castle."

"Hello." Marty stopped and looked at something. "What the hell is this?" he said, and changed it. There was a beep.

"Lithium mode on."

"That's better. Damned kids." He walked over to where his son was. "Hey, Son. Watching for a little TV for a change?"

"A change?" I said. Marty Jr. laughed. Marty looked at me.

"Hey, Lez, didn't know you were here."

"Jason's here too."

Marty rolled his eyes, smiling, and then walked into the kitchen. "Is that my mom? Is that my mom?" he said.

"Marty." Lorraine said, giving her youngest a kiss. Marty looked at Marlene.

"Hey, princess."

"Hi, son." George said.

"Dad, what the hell happened, throw your back out again?"

"Out on the golf course." Jason said.

"Hey, Jase."

"Oh, I was out on the golf course." George said.

"Dad, I told you to watch that back swing." Marty said.

"No, he was hit by a car." Lorraine said. "It just fell out of the sky. He could have been killed."

"Well he wasn't, Lorraine. That's the good thing." I said.

"Right. Lez is right." Marty said.

"And I was two under par." George said.

"I don't know what this world is coming to." Lorraine said. "Marty, how was work?"

"Oh, mom, I'm telling you, that promotion is just around the corner. Anyway, I'm starving. Let's eat."

"You starve every single minute of the day, Martin. That's why you look the way you do now. Kinda chubby." I snickered.

"Hey. I'm not chubby." Marty said, sending me a death glare. I laughed. Marty set his briefcase down. "Come on, son. Let's go its dinnertime."

"Dad, I'm watching these programs." Marty Jr. said.

"Mister, we eat at the dinner table when your grandparents are here." Marty handed his son the glasses to where you could watch two shows at once. "Put your damn glasses on, huh."

"Dad, I can only watch two shows at once on these things." Marty Jr. whined. I saw Micah swoon at the sight of him.

"You kids really got it rough. When I was your age and I wanted to watch two shows at once I had to put two sets next to each other."

"Yeah. And then we'd get in trouble because Uncle Emmett would be freaking out because he didn't have his TV set." I laughed. Marty and Jason laughed with me.

"Always freaking out because Doc couldn't get his science programs." Marty laughed and shook his head. "I do miss that man."

_Scene Three-Pizza Scene _

"Here you go."

"Oh boy, oh boy. Mom, you sure can hydrate a pizza. I'm sorry I missed that whole thing."

"Well I think it would be nice if we throw a little party."

"Party?" Jason Jr. and Kylie looked intrigued while my kids ate their food. I noticed Micah kept on scooting closer to Marty Jr.

"Mom, before we throw any more parties for Uncle Joey let's wait and see if he makes parole."

"His ass has been in jail for years. I doubt he will make parole. He's what...sixty something?"

"He was about a year younger than me so he's seventy-six." Lorraine said.

"Oh. Oops."

"His ass ain't getting out." Jason shook his head.

"George, will you rotate your axis?" Lorraine asked. "It's not good for your digestion to eat while you're inverted."

"Okay, dear. Fore!" George said. I laughed.

"Birdie!"

"Bogie!"

I laughed harder.

"Marlene, honey, please pass the kelp." Marty said.

"No, I don't want to, so nub off." Marlene said. We all just looked at her and then I saw that she was on the phone.

"Marlene, don't talk to your father that way." Lorraine scolded.

"Grandma, I'm on the phone, okay?"

"I'd like some tea, please." Marty Jr. said. Marlene sighed.

"Look, I'm gonna have to call you back." She hung up.

"I still think we shouldn't have started eating without—" Lorraine started.

"Damn it, Marlene! Pass the damn kelp tea!" Marty snapped. Marlene rolled her eyes and then passed it.

"Well, I'm just worried about Jennifer. Why isn't she home yet?"

"Jesus, Lorraine, you're acting like she's your daughter." Jason said.

"She's my daughter in law, that's close enough."

Marty stood and began to serve everyone their drinks. "I'm not sure where Jennifer is, Mom." He said. "She should have been home hours ago, but I'm having a hard time keeping track of her these days."

"Hey fruit. Fruit please." Marty Jr. said. "Thank you." The fruit thing came down.

"She's in one of those moods I guess. I don't know." Johnny grabbed my thigh. I whimpered. Marty looked at us like we were crazy. I pointed at Johnny. "What the hell?"

"Johnny's fault. He has raging hormones."

Marlene looked away from us. Erik looked at her, and then looked down, blushing. "Erik." Marlene said. Erik looked at her. "Come here. I want you to hear something."

Jason Jr. and Kylie were arguing about the new scientific theory while Micah clung to Marty Jr.

"Aren't you and Jennifer getting along?" Lorraine asked her son.

_Scene Four-Jennifer Faints Extended Version_

"But it says you're—" Lorraine started. I heard Marty exclaim and all of us ran in. He was holding Jennifer, who was passed out. "Oh my goodness." Lorraine ran over to us.

"She's tranqued again." Marty said.

_Scene Five-Old Biff Vanishes From Car_

Einstein barked.

"Come on, Einie." My uncle said. "Einie!" he whistled. "Come on, boy. We're going home. Inside, inside. Yeah, get in there." Einstein jumped into the car. We got into the car and I swore I saw Biff disappear from behind a car.


End file.
